


L'amour arrive quand on s'y attends le moins

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [3]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Kiss, Yuri, elles sont vachement mignonnes en fait
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Le grand tournoi de Super Smash Bros est de retour, avec Ultimate. En attendant son tour, on regarde les autres se battre. Précisément ce que font Peach et Samus. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yuri)
Relationships: Samus Aran/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Pride Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 2





	L'amour arrive quand on s'y attends le moins

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri – Peach X Samus  
> Déclaration  
> … pas de spoils ? Enfin pas du mode esprit. Et du coup aucun spoil. On est dans Smash quand même X)

-A-TCHA !!!  
-A tes souhaits.  
-Merci…

Peach termine de se moucher et, dotée de sa classe habituelle, se redresse. Samus est à ses côtés, silencieuse comme à son habitude. 

Elle fait tourner son ombrelle, assise sur un banc. Mario se bat contre la nouvelle arrivante, Byleth. Et les deux amies observent le combat. 

Elles ont été invitées, une nouvelle fois, au grand tournoi de Super Smash Bros. Et pour de nombreuses années, elles vont combattre les uns contre les autres… 

Au moins la princesse du Royaume Champignon peut donner des coups de poêles à Bowser. Personne n’a idée d’à quel point c’est satisfaisant. 

Et bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de nouveaux ! Byleth, évidemment, mais aussi la Plante Piranha, Ken… Et d’autres sont même revenus, comme Red ! 

Peach aime bien cet endroit. En revanche, pour Samus…

Depuis que Ridley et Samus Sombre sont arrivés, la pauvre guerrière n’est plus jamais tranquille. Rien n’y fait, elle a peur d’eux, même si elle ne peut pas l’avouer. Elle reste le moins souvent possible seule. Le problème, c’est qu’elle n’est pas très sociable. 

Alors elle reste avec Peach, qui respecte son silence, et est toujours amicale, de toute façon. Et Peach apprécie la présence de la guerrière. Ça change des Toads braillards, des bruits de Bob-ombs, ou même de l’accent italien de Mario. 

Ce dernier jette parfois des regards à Peach, et à chaque coup qu’il réussit à porter à la professeure, il fait un sourire charmeur à la princesse. 

Ce qui a pour seul effet de la faire soupirer. 

-Qu’il est lourd, parfois…  
-Hm. Acquiesce Samus  
-Toi au moins, tu es calme.  
-Hm hm. Confirme Samus  
-Même si tu n’es pas très bavarde…  
-Hm hm hm. Reprend Samus

Silence. Peach soupire. 

-Enfin, au moins, tu ne parles pas pour rien dire.  
-Je n’en vois pas l’utilité.  
-Parfois, tu ressembles à Pit Maléfique, tu sais ? 

Samus prend un air faussement choqué. 

-Je t’en prie, je croyais que nous étions amies. 

Elle sourit. 

-Je ne suis pas aussi insupportable que lui, rassure-moi !  
-Non, non, bien sûr que non. 

Peach se met à sourire aussi. 

-Je te taquinais, voilà tout. 

Un nouveau silence s’installe entre les deux femmes. 

Peach n’arrive même plus à regarder Mario jouer. De toute façon, Byleth commence à en avoir assez, et arrive enfin à battre le plombier moustachu. En même temps elle a trois armes, tu parles d’un avantage… Enfin oui, Mario à du feu mais… Il est diablement ennuyant… 

Et plus Peach le regardait, plus elle était… Dégoutée ? 

Non, c’est un peu fort ce terme. Peach ne voulait juste plus le voir. Elle connait toute ses mimiques, toutes ses phrases, tous ses tons de « mamma mia »… Elle veut rester amie, mais… 

Qu’est-ce que c’est pénible, d’être la demoiselle en détresse ! Toujours secourue par Mario, toujours enlevée par Bowser… Et la seule fois qu’elle a une aventure pour elle seule, elle est aidée par une ombrelle qu’elle n’a plus jamais vu ! 

Et pendant ce temps, à l’autre bout de la galaxie, Samus est une femme forte, compétente et tellement belle… 

Et malgré cette beauté, cette maturité, elle est aussi tellement gentille, avec un tel instinct maternel… Et bien sûr elle se bat merveilleusement bien. C’est une véritable héroïne… 

-Peach ? Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi ?  
-Oh ! Euh… Pour rien. 

Peach détourne la tête. Samus soupire. 

-Pour rien ? Cesse donc de mentir.  
-Soit. 

Peach sourit. 

-Tu es très belle aujourd’hui. 

Samus rougit. 

-Pardon ?  
-Oh, je crois que tu m’as très bien entendue.  
-Peach, enfin !  
-Hahaha ! J’aime beaucoup te voir rougir ainsi ! Ça te rend tellement plus hu…  
-Tu sais très bien que tu es plus mignonne que moi. Coupe Samus

Cette fois ci, c’est à Peach de rougir intensément. Elle plaque ses mains contre son visage. 

-Q-quoi ?  
-Tu es écarlate. Remarque Samus  
-Tu m’étonnes que je sois écarlate ! Je n’ai jamais entendu un aussi adorable compliment !  
-Pardon ? 

La surprise apparait sur le visage de Samus. Elle a même un mouvement de recul. 

-Mario ne t’a jamais complimenté ?  
-Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais… Pas d’aussi adorables…  
-D’aussi adorables compliments ? Je n’ai fait que te dire que tu es plus mignonne que moi… Affirme Samus  
-De la part de toi, c’est… Tente Peach  
-Laisse-moi réparer ça. 

Samus attrape le visage de Peach entre ses mains, et la regarde dans les yeux. La princesse est trop surprise pour réagir. 

-Tu es adorable. Tu es la plus mignonne des princesses que j’ai vu. Je sais que je suis une guerrière de l’espace, mais je peux trouver des choses mignonnes. Comme toi.  
-Samus…  
-Et même si Bowser te kidnappe souvent, tu es très forte. Tu sais te battre aussi bien que moi. Et tu as même réussie à lui dire non. Je t’admire, vraiment. Et encore une fois, tu es plus mignonne qu… mf !

Peach coupe Samus en plaquant brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Samus écarquille les yeux, mais se reprend rapidement, et embrasse en retour la princesse rose...

...Ce qui est un peu compliqué, puisque Samus fait au moins le double de la taille de Peach. Elles perdent presque l’équilibre, Samus se tue le dos… Et finalement, elles se séparent. 

-On peut… Recommencer ? Demande Peach  
-Viens sur mes genoux. Répond Samus

Peach s’exécute, et elle est encore à la bonne taille pour embrasser Samus. Et cette fois, ça marche. Elles peuvent s’embrasser tranquillement, sans que Samus ne se casse quelques os, ni que Peach ne manque de tomber. 

Elles se serrent l’une contre l’autre, souriantes. Elles ne se lâchent qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes. 

-Eh bien, princesse, je t’ai clairement sous-estimée. Taquine Samus  
-Je savais que je te prendrais par surprise.  
-N’est tu pas censé être timide ?  
-Et depuis quand ? 

Samus se met un peu à rire, et Peach dépose sa tête contre l’épaule de la guerrière. 

-Au fait. Reprend Peach  
-Hm ?  
-Tu es une magnifique femme, Samus. Forte, belle, courageuse, tu es une magnifique femme.  
-… Merci. 

Elles restent l’une contre l’autre en silence, et en se tenant la main. Elles ne remarquent pas Palutena et Bayonetta sourire et rire en coin, pendant que Falco lève les yeux au ciel, et que Kirby mange une métamate. 

Et le combat ? 

Eh bien Mario s’est complètement stoppé, et regarde son love-interest de toujours se lover contre Samus. Il vient de perdre sa copine. 

Byleth a arrêtée elle aussi de se battre. Elle se contente de taper l’épaule de Mario, compatissante. Alors que le plombier murmure : 

-Mamma Mia…

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Ah bah je vous avais dit que c’était un crackship ^^  
> Plus sérieusement, j’ai vu plusieurs fanart sur elles et… Elles sont tellement mignonnes ! Franchement c’est le ship surprise auquel personne ne s’attendait, mais qui a beaucoup de potentiel !  
> J’ai un peu galéré à l’écrire, celui-là. Ou commencer quand les persos n’ont rien à voir ? Mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat !  
> (#PrayforMario)  
> J’espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Demain, crackship et crossover !  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
